poohs_jamming_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Adventures of the Tiki God of Tropicasia 2: Expedition Stinger
'''Pooh's Adventures of the Tiki-God of Tropicasia 2: Expedition Stinger '''is the fourth episode of the series. It is a sequel to The Tiki God of Tropicasia. Synopsis Dexter makes the acquaintance of his new cousin Cory, while Pooh reunites with his old mouse friend Mrs. Brisby. Together, they all travel back to Tropicasia to meet a new Tiki God named Marwick, and his powerful wand Stinger, in order to save the land from Gerick the Fire Demon and Jenner the Rat. Legend will never be the same. Theme: Jungle Plot One month after the events of the first movie, has since been adopted by his Uncle Jim & Aunt Daisy. (El Dorado) Lex the Powerful shows up to inform them that his mother Stacy, who abandoned him 8 years ago when Dexter was 6, was found in Los Angeles, but has died and that she has left behind her other child, Dexter's 8 year-old cousin named Cory. Cory is cocky, and mischievous, and she is also prone to getting on Dexter's nerves. She is invited stay in town so that she and Dexter might get to know one another. Eventually, Pooh and his gang arrive and reunite with Dexter, and to an extent, Cory. The next day, Jim suggests that Dexter takes Cory, Giselle & Pooh to go fishing in the yacht, which they do. Along the way, Pooh meets Mrs. Brisby, a timid field mouse, who had been the bear's old friend. Dexter allows her in, on the condition that she "doesn't cause any trouble." Soon, the group gets caught in a whirlpool and returns to the world of Tropicasia, where Mustafa greets and tells them about a new mission, in which a giant fire demon is out to conquer the rainforest, and that a young wizard named Marwick is nominated to be a new Tiki God in order to defeat the demon with his wand Stinger. Dexter's friends, the Dragon, Hermit & Gorilla are introduced to Cory & Brisby, and they all get on their way. (Stayin' Together) Well into the jungle, Cory & Brisby get so stranded, that they are met by Terrence the gila monster who was once a minion to the Wicked Warlock of the South, who is now destroyed by Dexter. The lizard takes them away for a special bargain. At the Triassic City, the group meets Marwick at the Sorcery Shrine, who offers them a tour around his new turf. Dexter & Pooh, however, are concerned for Cory & Brisby's well being. All the while, the cousin and mouse are pushed by Terrence into a creepy mansion, where they ran into Terrence's new master, a mysterious bald man named Gerick, and Brisby's old foe, a ruthless, power-hungry rat named Jenner. Gerick tells Cory that the wand Stinger was taken from him, and sends her & Brisby to get it back. They agree, unaware of his true nature. Once they leave, Gerick takes on his true form as the dreaded fire demon! With Stinger in mind, the three villains bragged of their invincibility. (Animal I Have Become) At the palace, Marwick shows the group the mighty wand Stinger, which is locked in a glass case, warning them that would dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands. When they leave, Cory & Brisby sneak in and snatch Stinger, not knowing that it was sacred here. They evade the palace's guards and escape. Dexter & Pooh figure out that Cory & Brisby are behind all this. Back at their mansion, Gerick, Terrence and Jenner are playing Go Fish, when Cory & Brisby return with Stinger. Dexter & Pooh rush in and try to stop them, but it was too late. They handed the wand to Gerick, who reveals himself as a demon! He tells them it was their fault for falling out of the group. He then leaves grasping Stinger, with Terrence & Jenner close behind. Dexter & Pooh berate Cory & Brisby for betraying them, until the cousin & mouse decide to get Stinger back on their own. (With You All the Way) Dexter & Pooh are ready to abandon the land on the yacht, when Mustafa shows up and advises them that failure isn't an option. With that, the group returns to the rainforest. Meanwhile Gerick climbs to the top of a volcano, ready to rule the land with Stinger, as the Dragon, Hermit, Gorilla, Giselle & Marwick look on helplessly. Suddenly, Cory & Brisby wrestle the wand out of Gerick, and he attacks, when Dexter & Pooh appear as well, making amends with the cousin & mouse. A furious battle ensues, until Cory tosses Stinger back to Marwick, but Gerick knocks her off the summit and she lands in a river below. Marwick catches the wand and zaps Gerick back into the depths of the volcano, where he was heard from no more. As for Jenner, he tries to finish off Brisby with his sword, when Marwick zaps him into the volcano as well. Terrance comes out of hiding and attempts to downplay his involvement. However, he does offer a genuine apology hoping to finally make amends with Dexter but Gerick drags him into the volcano after himself, which reveals to everyone that Terrence sold his soul to him in exchange for his conquest. After recovering Cory, Dexter, Giselle, Pooh & Brisby wave goodbye to the Dragon, Hermit & Gorilla, while Marwick conjures the yacht back to San Franciso. Once there, Dexter's family and the farmhands welcome them, realizing that Dexter had accepted Cory. Pooh accepts Brisby as well, and they settle in, for the moment. Trivia Story Behind the Story I had been to Reno, Nevada to hang out with a friend named Cora, but when she died, I typed down this story in memory of her. Pooh's side Mrs. Brisby and Jenner had a lot to do with the rainforest. Early Concept The movie was originally written to have the song No Way Out during the breakup scene. It was later declared that the movie be changed to focus on the song With You All the Way, because it made no sense to waste such a grand rainforest story on otherwise unimportant music. Connection The songs Stayin' Together and With You All The Way are also used in Jetsons: the Movie. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin Mrs_Brisby.png|Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs. Brisby Jenner_by_Yosh_hid.png|Paul Shenar as Jenner Rick moranis 42231.jpg|Rick Moranis as Dexter christy0160020sr.jpg|Christy Carlson Romano as Cory gerick.jpg|Eddie Izzard as Gerrick (human/demon) 1728390cabc67e4d1b3297af70ed5570.jpg|Joan Cusack as Aunt Daisy & the Dragon Pic winters-border.jpg|Jonathan Winters as Ben & the Hermit KerchakAppearance.jpg|Kevin Michael Richardson as Warren & the Gorilla Rasputin the gila monster by tombola1993-d8sqiw8.jpg|David Cross as Terrence ElijahWood_03.jpg|Elijah Wood as Marwick JohnCleese.jpg|John Cleese as Lex the Powerful John Rhys-Davies-SGG-037459.jpg|John Rhys-Davies as Uncle Jim & Mustafa Guinea-Pig-05.jpg|Frank Welker as Giselle Music Score by Hans Zimmer Songs: * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * El Dorado * Stayin Together * Animal I Have Become * No Chance * With You All the Way * End Title Song: Love Power by Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers * Exit Music: This Land by Hans Zimmer Presenters 1 disney.jpg 1 touchstone.jpg mgm don bluth.jpg Ms brisby from secret of nimh collage by scamp4553-d7z5bpq.png JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png YouTube Square.png Full Movie Bonus features Promotional trailer Deleted scene Category:Episodes Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with guest stars Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Films with the song "No Chance" Category:Films with Don Bluth characters Category:Tiki God of Tropicasia Category:Films with early concepts